


Открытки (с любовью из Бруклина)

by cat_ira, WTF_Pochta_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-powered AU, Postman AU, Teenage AU, The 80s AU, mailman!Bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_ira/pseuds/cat_ira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Pochta_2019/pseuds/WTF_Pochta_2019
Summary: — Прости, что я тебе не писал, — выдавил Баки. – Я не… мастер писать письма.— Почтальон, который не пишет письма, — кивнул Стив.— Угу, — только и  смог сказать Баки, потому что с физикой у него было лучше, чем с Шекспиром.





	Открытки (с любовью из Бруклина)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Postcards (Care of Brooklyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738120) by [Tawabids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawabids/pseuds/Tawabids). 



Лето было в самом разгаре, когда в квартиру за прачечной пришло первое письмо. Бруклинские трущобы задыхались от пыли. На фасадах магазинов, обшитых вагонкой, облупилась краска. На улицах хозяйничали игроки в баскетбол, а из музыкальных колонок на весь Нью-Йорк гремела «Public Enemy». Баки крутил педали велосипеда, объезжая детвору, и запахи сменялись, будто у него под носом тасовал карты крупье: тушеные помидоры, горячая смола, вонь из помоек. Длинные волосы Баки развевались, словно плащ.

Баки было уже семнадцать с небольшим, он всего три месяца назад сдал экзамены в университет и прошел, но с дальнейшей учебой не сложилось. Его папа активно искал работу, но их семье нужны были деньги, особенно для младших сестренок, которые в любом случае вырастут умнее его, но, блин, ему всё равно было обидно. Он тоже был умным, как уверяли учителя, но они и правда нуждались в деньгах, так что и говорить было не о чем. На почте платили по-взрослому и не требовали обрезать волосы. И там было безопаснее, чем в доках.

Маленькая квартирка за прачечной относилась к маршруту Баки, но до этого ещё ни разу не становилась его целью. Она была втиснута в пространство между занимавшими кирпичную башенку двумя двухкомнатными квартирами.

Раньше на грязных окнах квартиры висели кружевные розовые занавески, хотя Баки об этом не знал. Но в тот день занавески исчезли, стекла сияли чистотой, а письмо от агентства по аренде было адресовано Саре Роджерс, проживавшей в 75-1А, как было ясно из маленького пластикового окошка в уголке конверта.

В большинство квартир почта доставлялась через щель во входной двери, но маленькой бронзовой таблички с надписью «1А» не наблюдалось. Баки, балансируя на велосипеде, проехал мимо дома по тротуару и почти переложил письмо в сумку «вернуть отправителю», как вдруг в соседнем переулке заметил старую деревянную лестницу позади прачечной. На крыльце виднелся почтовый ящик с блестящими «1А». Баки развернул велосипед, спрыгнул на землю, стоило колесу коснуться лестницы, побежал к двери, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки за раз, и протолкнул письмо в щель почтового ящика.

Над лестницей располагалось окно, и Баки случайно заглянул прямо в квартиру и вздрогнул: по ту сторону стекла был парень. Светловолосый и тощий, тот сидел на кровати и смотрел из окна, опершись локтями о подоконник. На нем была светло-голубая, чересчур накрахмаленная рубашка, а за его спиной виднелись запакованные коробки. Баки на секунду пересекся с ним взглядом.

Смутившись, что его застали за работой — как будто он был Сантой или зубной феей, — Баки развернулся и, запрыгнув на велосипед, как можно быстрее покатил по дороге.

* * *

Теперь он чаще доставлял письма в квартиру под номером А1, и нередко тот парень, заслышав его шаги на лестнице, садился у открытого окна с книжкой в руках, запуская в комнату жару и мух.

— Спасибо, — говорил он, когда Баки поднимался, а тот в ответ пожимал плечами и уходил. Баки было любопытно, почему он никогда не выходит из дома поиграть в баскетбол. Возможно, этот парень был из очень набожной семьи, и ему не разрешали возиться с другими городскими ребятами. Или, может быть, у него была аллергия: мама Баки говорила, что если долго сидеть дома, то подхватишь аллергию.

— Чувак, ты вообще когда-нибудь выходишь? — как-то раз спросил Баки, замерев на последней ступеньке.

— До переезда я гулял в парке, — объяснил парень. — Но отсюда туда не ходят автобусы. Жаль, у меня нет велосипеда.

— Ну… я не могу тебе дать свой, — ответил Бак.

— Он слишком большой, в любом случае, — парень протянул из окна худую руку. — Я — Стив.

— Баки, — сказал Баки и, указав на улицу, добавил: — Мне пора ехать дальше.

* * *

Этот учебный год начался без Баки, и тот уже не ожидал встретить Стива снова. Но всего спустя пару недель после того, как с улиц пропали дети, он опять в окне увидел Стива. Тот приблизился к стеклу, стоило ему услышать шаги Баки. Он казался слишком бледным, а его волосы липли ко лбу.

Он помахал Баки с вымученной улыбкой, и Баки помахал в ответ.

Стива не показался, когда Баки доставлял письмо спустя две недели, но появился ещё через неделю, закашлявшись при попытке открыть окно. Баки отшатнулся — вдруг Стив был заразным. В руке Баки по-прежнему сжимал письмо, которое нужно было доставить. Он узнал герб на конверте и догадался, кто адресант: одно государственное учреждение, в котором он и сам учился, пока отец не потерял работу.

— Тебе пишут из школы, — Баки передал письмо прямо в окно. — Возможно, тебе стоит прочитать самому до того, как это сделает твоя мама.

Стив поморщился, вскрывая конверт.

— Это предупреждение о плохой успеваемости по физике, — прохрипел он. — Слишком много пропущенных по болезни дней.

— В каком ты классе? — спросил Баки.

— В одиннадцатом.

Это стало неожиданностью: получается, они были одного возраста, если, конечно, Стив не перескочил через пару классов. За последние два года Баки вытянулся на полфута и раздался в плечах. У него также появились первые прыщи, которые он пытался прятать. У Стива, должно быть, половое созревание никак не наступало. Но сейчас, присмотревшись, Баки заметил кадык, говорящий о том, что Стив уже перескочил эту стадию взросления.

— Учись лучше, — посоветовал Баки, сбегая с лестницы.

* * *

Сумка для писем была и так тяжелой, но из-за учебника по физике сделалась практически неподъемной. Стива в этот день в окне не появился, поэтому Баки пришлось повозиться, запихивая книгу на полку для посылок за почтовым ящиком. Он всю ночь разбирал свои записи и приклеивал закладки к соответствующим страницам, и теперь учебник напоминал жадного зверя, который пытался заглотить больше, чем мог прожевать за раз. К счастью, когда Баки отошел от ящика, книжка не выпала обратно. Он сбежал по ступенькам со ставшей заметно легче сумкой. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

Когда он вернулся к квартире 75-1А на следующий день, Стив сидел на кровати, с одеялом на плечах и со старым учебником Баки на коленях.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, заслышав шаги на лестнице, и обернулся.

— Просто доставляю почту, — поворчал Баки, собираясь удрать.

— Подожди… Я знаю, ты занят, но… — Стив подошел к окну, укутавшись в одеяло, словно в плащ, и высунулся наружу. — Из чего состоят гамма-лучи и радиоволны? Там постоянно упоминается длина волны, но не уточняется, из чего она.

— Они состоят из фотонов, — ответил Баки, который точно знал, что в учебнике об этом говорилось, и вообще, это было очевидно. Но с другой стороны, ему было сложно разобрать смысл хоть одной строчки из Шекспира, даже если он знал по отдельности все слова. У всех свои сильные стороны. — Как свет. Они как свет, который мы не видим. Они все практически одно и тоже, но с разным энергетическим потенциалом.

— Правда? — Стив просиял. — В этом есть смысл!

— Мне пора ехать, — пробормотал Баки. — Увидимся.

* * *

Подул леденящий ветер: в город пришла зима. Стало слякотно — даже почтовый мешок Баки был весь забрызган грязью. Холод стремился пробраться под парку Баки, а в большой голубой отцовский шарф приходилось кутаться чуть ли не по самый нос. Сначала Баки пытался работать в перчатках без пальцев — так он мог нащупывать уголки конвертов и быстрее раскладывать их по почтовым ящикам, но ближе к концу дня его пальцы синели и начинали плохо гнуться. Пришлось поддевать еще одни перчатки, и теперь Баки возился дольше.

Однажды утром он вновь принес письмо в квартиру за прачечной. На обороте конверта был напечатан адрес энергопоставщика, а спереди большими красными буквами значилось: «Просрочено». Тогда Стива дома не было, но пару дней спустя Баки увидел, как тот собирает сумку в спальне, хотя идти в школу было поздновато.

— Привет, приятель, — позвал Баки, облизнув нижнюю губу.

— Привет, — сказал Стив, с трудом застегивая свой побитый жизнью рюкзак. Он не улыбался, как привык Баки, и под его глазами залегли тени.

— Эй, я случайно заметил твои, м-м-м… ваши счета, — Баки оглянулся. — Знаешь, в центре города ты мог бы обратиться за жилищной помощью. У них с почтой общая комната отдыха, я знаю их, они неплохие ребята.

Стив возмущенно взглянул на него:

— Эй, мы с мамой не нуждаемся в благотворительности!

— Это не благотворительность, — выдохнул Баки, чувствуя, как покраснели щеки. — По-твоему, я занимаюсь благотворительностью, раз разношу почту, чтобы мои младшие сестренки могли ходить в школу? Это, черт возьми, моя работа! А работа того, кто свыше, присматривать за нами всеми. Ты не читал Троцкого? Когда-нибудь слышал про Тома Кана [1] и Растина? Тебе надо больше читать, приятель.

Стив уставился на него, и его щеки тоже заалели. Баки заткнулся, к горлу подступил комок. Он запрыгнул на велосипед и покатил прочь по мокрому асфальту.

* * *

Во второй половине зимы Стив появлялся в окне намного реже, и свет в квартире за прачечной горел практически всегда. И ещё на окне появились новые, плотные занавески. А как-то раз на подоконнике оставили томик «Литература и революция» Троцкого, причем так, чтоб любой, кто б не заглянул, мог его увидеть. Или если вдруг кто-то придет доставить письмо. В тот день, Баки, крутя педали, поймал себя на том, что свистит.

Баки перешел с утренней на вечернюю смену, хотя так у него стало меньше времени на пиво и игры в мяч с другими парнями квартала. Он сказал маме, что ему надоело рано вставать, но самого себя обмануть не получилось: он сделал это потому, что Стива можно было чаще застать дома после школы во вторую половину дня. Стив выглядел здоровее, двигался с энергией протона из красной, а не голубой части шкалы и ходил с резвостью, присущей худым людям. Они часто перебрасывались приветствиями и могли вести один разговор в течении нескольких дней, не теряя цепочки рассуждений. Баки отмечал развешанные по комнате Стива конспекты и напряженный изгиб его губ, когда пришло время экзаменов. Когда прислали почтой результаты, Баки дождался, пока Стив не вскроет конверт и с облегчением упадет на подушки.

— Сдал физику? — уточнил Баки.

— На четверку с минусом, — просиял Стив.

* * *

Поздней весной — или, быть может, ранним летом — Стив появлялся в окне каждый день, опираясь локтями о подоконник. Когда мимо проезжал Баки, он высовывался и кричал:

— Что, сегодня тоже ничего?

— Нет, пусто, — Баки замедлялся и махал рукой.

Ему стало интересно, чего же Стив так ждет. Он мог бы прогуляться в парке или позалипать на магазины с музыкальными пластинками, но вместо этого сидел дома и караулил почтовый ящик. Почему?

На четырнадцатый день в сумке Баки нашлось несколько рекламных писем. Рука у него дрожала, когда он вытащил их и поднялся вверх по лестнице, скрипя ступеньками и ощущая, что они вот-вот развалятся. Стив ждал у окна и смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза.

— Чего-то ждешь? — спросил Баки.

— Да, — ухмыльнулся Стив. В солнечных лучах наступающего лета его мышиные волосы словно поблескивали золотом. На его подбородке виднелась щетина, и Баки просто не мог отвести взгляда.

Баки перегнулся через подоконник и поцеловал его.

Рот Стива был прохладным и влажным, словно зима отказывалась его покидать. Его пробила дрожь. Баки отстранился и увидел, как широко распахнуты его глаза, на приоткрытых губах не мелькало и тени улыбки. Не разрывая взгляда, Стив опустился на кровать и спрятался в глубине комнаты от солнца, под желтый цвет лампы.

Баки сделал шаг назад, споткнулся, развернулся и слетел с лестницы, оступившись раза три, запрыгнул на велосипед и покатил на полной скорости.

Он не запомнил, как завершил в тот день маршрут. Он не запомнил, доставил ли все остальные письма в принципе. Ему было плевать.

* * *

Той ночью Баки, не в силах уснуть, снова и снова прокручивал в голове этот эпизод. Возможно, он убежал зря. Возможно, Стив просто удивился, а не почувствовал омерзение. И разве он сам не сказал — заигрывающим, как показалось Баки, шепотом, — разве он не подтвердил, что кого-то ждет? Или он сказал «чего-то»? У Баки не получалось вспомнить.

Чего же ещё Стив мог ждать? Зачем караулил почтовый ящик?

* * *

Ответ пришел на следующий день, когда Баки доехал до дома Стива и вытащил письмо для 75-1А.

Конверт был сделан из плотной кремовой бумаги, с черным простым логотипом в уголке. Его отправили из Чикаго. Из Школы искусств. Баки не разбирался в школах искусств. Но сомневаться в том, что учреждение было престижным, не приходилось. Он надолго уставился на конверт, сжав его так, что едва не помял бумагу. Потом посмотрел на ступеньки. Теперь лестница, казалось, вела на помост с гильотиной. Баки медленно подъехал ко крыльцу. Окно было открыто. Может быть, Стива нет. Может быть, он просто проветривает комнату.

Баки взбежал по ступенькам на максимальной скорости и молниеносно запихнул письмо в ящик.

— Привет!

Баки успел заметить краем глаза Стива, но не обернулся. Он снял велосипед с подставки и умчался, чувствуя, как разболелась голова и свело живот.

* * *

На следующий день по адресу квартиры за прачечной пришло очередное письмо. Это был просто счет, и Баки подумал, не закинуть ли его к соседям в надежде, что кто-нибудь донесет письмо до нужного ящика вместо него. Но папа всегда учил его не пасовать и извиняться за свои ошибки. Если Стив сочтет его трусом в придачу к тому, что он сами-знаете-кто, будет точно хуже. Стив может начать его бояться. Должно быть, ужасно знать, что кто-то хочет тебя и, к тому же, знает, где ты спишь.

Баки медленно поднялся по лестнице. Стив сидел на подоконнике, свесив ноги из окна и положив ладони на острые розовые коленки. Он улыбался, глядя, как Баки запихивает в почтовый ящик счет. Баки вспыхнул от возмущения. Тот что, смеется над ним?

— Все ждешь подтверждения из Чикаго? — спросил Баки, стараясь говорить обыденным, а не раздраженным тоном. Он не мог злиться на Стива. Он злился на себя. — Попал в лист ожидания?

— Нет, я прошел! Полная стипендия, — Стив ухмыльнулся. — Они берут меня на год раньше. Я уеду в сентябре.

— О, — сказал Баки, сложив руки. — Так чего ты ждешь?

Стив высунулся из окна так далеко, что если б Баки не успел перехватить его за руки, то точно бы упал. Но Баки не заметил тяжести, потому что Стив прильнул к его губам и поцеловал. Баки шагнул ближе, помогая Стиву удержать равновесие. Когда Стив медленно отодвинулся, Баки позволил себе открыть глаза. Он задыхался. Стив улыбнулся ему краешком рта.

— Все это время, — сказал он, смеясь. — Я верил, что просто придумываю истории про почтальона. Я никогда не думал, что они станут правдой.

* * *

Стив уехал в школу искусств. В октябре, когда Баки, как обычно, доставлял письма в квартал Стива, он обнаружил отправление для квартиры 75-1А: открытку, на лицевой стороне которой был акварелью нарисован черный ворон. Его умные глаза поблескивали на свету, как живые. Баки перевернул открытку и прочел адрес на обороте:

«Для Баки  
Кв. 75-1А, ул. 86-я.  
Бруклин  
Нью-Йорк, NY»

Текст на обороте был краток: «От Стива». Баки огляделся и спрятал маленькую открытку в карман «Вернуть отправителю». В ту же ночь он извлек её и приколол к задней стенке своего гардеробного шкафа. Теперь ворон смотрел на него всякий раз, когда он открывал дверцу по утрам.

Каждую неделю приходила новая открытка. Поначалу они все были с птицами — хрупкий крапивник, нахальная иволга, строящая гнездо, поющий луговой трупиал, выпятивший грудку. Затем то ли зима прогнала всех птиц, то ли учеба повлияла на интересы Стива, но Баки стал получать другие рисунки. Причудливые мультяшные или фантастические существа: полуобезьяна с копытами оленя и цирковыми обручами, летающий дракон, покрытый густым кошачьим мехом, гуманоид-инопланетянин, бегущий по водной глади пруда. Иногда ему присылали живописные достопримечательности Чикаго: грузовики с продовольствием и разрушенная церковь с радужными витражами. Три недели подряд приходили силуэты людей, скользящих, словно призраки, между книжными шкафами библиотеки и длинными узкими столами. Как-то раз это был дерзкий портрет обнаженного мускулистого натурщика, лежащего на платформе арт-студии в окружении мольбертов. Один раз на открытке был изображен мчащийся на велосипеде нью-йоркский почтальон с длинными развевающимися волосами, но Баки не верил, что под этой фигурой с прямой осанкой и волевым подбородком подразумевался он сам. Должно быть, Стив срисовал его с другого почтальона.

Сообщения на обороте всегда были совсем короткими, поэтому Баки просто изучал рисунки без контекста, представляя, как тонкие руки Стива создают эскизы из белой пустоты, будто по взмаху волшебной палочки. Открыток стало так много, что Баки приходилось аккуратно раскладывать их так, чтобы они немного налезали друг на друга, словно черепица на крыше, иначе бы они не поместились в шкафу. Он заметил, что Стив стал увереннее и азартнее рисовать акварелью. Баки проводил пальцами по мультяшным рисункам, прослеживая, как они месяц за месяцем становились все более абстрактными и внятными — приобрели сглаженность, словно кувшин, который долго крутился на гончарном круге. 

На каждой открытке под адресом в Бруклин был написан номер студенческого общежития. Но Баки не мог сложить слова, даже когда мама уговаривала его просто написать пожелания Санте Клаусу на Рождество. Ему ещё ни разу не доводилось писать письма, ну, разве что в детстве, когда он благодарил бабушку за подарки на день рождения. Он определенно не знал, о чем писать Стиву. И спустя какое-то время почувствовал, что так затянул, что Стив, должно быть, обиделся или, по крайней мере, предположил, что Баки потерял к нему интерес. Никто не будет рисовать такую красоту и отправлять её в космос, не получая ответа.

Открытки продолжали приходить всю промозглую осень и мокрую зиму, но Баки был уверен, что они превратились в простую привычку. Тем не менее он с нетерпением ждал их каждую смену, чтобы в конце дня унести этот никому не известный чудесный маленький секрет себе домой.

* * *

На новой работе папу повысили, неоплаченные счета перестали сниться в кошмарах, и внезапно обнаружилось, что семья Баки уже не так отчаянно нуждается в деньгах, как раньше. Вновь наступила весна, и Баки размышлял о планах на приближающееся лето. Он мог бы записаться в следующем семестре на курс вечернего обучения, что позволило б ему получить школьный аттестат. Он мог бы и дальше работать, но он откладывал треть зарплаты в течении всего года, поэтому не сильно нуждался в доходе. Вместо этого он подумывал о покупке нового рюкзака и об автобусной поездке куда-нибудь вроде Лос-Анджелеса, Акадии, Гранд-Каньона, может быть, даже Сан-Франциско… посмотреть виды, потратить все деньги, добраться домой автостопом, стоптав до дыр ботинки. Как только он получит аттестат, школьные друзья обещали помочь найти работу в каком-нибудь офисе. Люди говорили: именно сейчас нужно зарабатывать деньги. Самое время, чтобы мечтать по-крупному.

Баки написал заявление об увольнении, после которого ему оставалось отработать две недели, прямо перед началом школьных каникул. Только в один из последних дней Баки понял, что так и не ответил Стиву. Вернется ли он на летние каникулы? Он все ещё живет в общежитии или решил снять квартиру вместе с новыми крутыми друзьями-художниками? Сохранил ли он стипендию? Как они вообще оценивают искусство, в любом случае? Баки считал, что Стив рисовал лучше, чем все, чьи работы он видел в музеях, но он не был экспертом.

Почему ему потребовалось столько времени на ответ? У него теперь даже не будет предлога остановиться рядом с этим домом. Внезапно, он встревожился. У него не было иного способа найти Стива, кроме как приехать к квартире за прачечной. Он решил, что нужно выяснить, где же сейчас Стив. Он подойдет и постучит в дверь, и если ему откроет мама Стива, то он представится как его друг — возможно даже как друг из Чикаго — и спросит про новый адрес.

Каждое утро, садясь на велосипед, Баки обещал себе это сделать.

Но каждый раз, приближаясь к квартире 75, он проезжал мимо. Он не смог заставить себя свернуть с переулка. Он не мог успокоить колотящееся сердце и открыть рот. Что, если Стив не хотел его видеть? Он едва знал Баки. Черт, да он вообще ничего о нем не знал! Он просто заигрывал с ним, как заигрывают все молодые люди, особенно те, кого мама заставляет сидеть дома целый день. Он и не понимал, что делает! И если Баки что-нибудь ошибется, это будет неловко, ужасно и… Баки точно лишится своего чудесного секрета навсегда! И тогда Баки будет просто невыносимо смотреть на картинки в шкафу снова. Он не сможет представлять, что бы могло быть, потому что и так будет знать правду.

Но он не мог жить, жалея о несбыточном. Впереди маячила страшная серая долгая жизнь, где у него был диплом о высшем образовании, работа в офисе и, может быть, однокомнатная квартирка за прачечной. Безопасная, теплая и… одинокая.

Баки решил, что в следующий раз, когда по адресу 75-А1 придет письмо, он соберется и постучится в дверь.

* * *

В тот день письма не было. Не было его и на следующий день. Баки оставалось работать почтальоном меньше недели. За пять дней до конца срока он запретил себе заглядывать в почтовую сумку сразу же при получении писем. Он дожидался, когда пока не доедет до квартиры под номером 75, раскладывал счета и подписанные от руки конверты по почтовым ящикам и надеялся, что следующее письмо будет адресовано 1А. Но для А1 ничего не было.

Четыре дня до. Ничего.

Три дня до. Ничего.

Два дня до. Ничего.

Последний день.

В ушах Баки шумело, когда он подкатил к дому Стива. Он медленно выдохнул, закончив раскладывать письма для 75-й квартиры и проверив каждое на подпись «А1». Письма исчезали одно за другим, и в итоге осталась лишь пачка для следующего дома. Для 75-1А ничего не было.

Баки вернулся к велосипеду. Он убеждал себя свернуть в переулок, но оттолкнулся от бордюра и поехал дальше, не замечая, как крутит педали. Ему казалось, что он просто проносится мимо канализационных люков и хэтчбеков с ржавчиной на колесах. Мозг вопил, призывая развернуться и вернуться к квартире за прачечной, но Баки не мог заставить себя оглянуться. Ему больше нечего было доставить по этому адресу. Он никогда больше сюда не вернется. Не судьба.

— Привет! — пробился сквозь звон в ушах крик, и Баки обернулся через плечо. Сзади, у поворота в переулок, кто-то стоял — кто-то высокий с золотисто-светлыми волосами. Баки нахмурился, нажал на тормоза и резко развернул велосипед.

Стив прислонился к кирпичному углу в самом начале переулка, который вел к А1, спрятав руки в карманах голубых джинс. Похоже, он все-таки вступил в переходный возраст. Он подрос и раздался в плечах, подбородок стал массивнее, на лице замерла нервная улыбка.

— Привет, приятель, — сказал Баки. Он сглотнул, в голове был настоящий вакуум. Наконец он смог выловить оттуда хоть что-то: — Как тебе школа искусств?

— Школа искусств — потрясающая, — сказал Стив. — Я вернулся на все лето.

Баки крепче сжал руль.

— Я получил твои открытки. Они крутые.

— Да?

— Прости, что не писал тебе, — выдавил Баки. — Я не… мастер писать письма.

— Почтальон, который не пишет письма, — кивнул Стив.

— Угу, — только и смог сказать Баки, потому что с физикой у него было лучше, чем с Шекспиром.

Стив облизнул нижнюю губу, и ноги Баки стали ватными, так что он чуть не упал с велосипеда. Пустое лето в его голове внезапно заиграло красками новых возможностей: страна от побережья до побережья, полная миров, которые им предстоит открыть, и бесконечных дорог, по которым он будет гулять с деньгами в кармане и, может быть — может быть, — с кем-то, на кого он их потратит. С кем-то, кто займет сиденье рядом в автобусе. С кем-то, кто поможет установить палатку в пустыне. Кто поможет оценить пироги в каждой забегаловке вплоть до Калифорнии. Также Баки мог бы купить всю бумагу и акварель, какие бы Стив ни захотел, потратить все деньги так, чтобы Стив охватил в рисунках весь мир и отправил его домой в открытках, а потом они вернутся в Бруклин к новому семестру и соберут из них свою собственную карту мира. Лето красок.

Стив провел большим пальцем ноги по ступеньке родной деревянной лестницы.

— Не хочешь зайти на чашечку кофе?

— Я не могу, — сказал Баки. — Мне нужно закончить смену. Это мой последний день.

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Стив, повернулся к двери и бездумно провел рукой по кирпичной стене. Его обтянутая форменным пиджаком спина напряглась. Стив оглянулся в последний раз и улыбнулся: — Придешь, когда смена закончится?

— Угу, — снова сказал Баки.

Когда он уже сбегал по лестнице, до него донесся голос Стива:

— Приходи в любое время. Ты знаешь, где я живу.


End file.
